1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curable rubber composition. More particularly, the present invention relates to a curable rubber composition comprising a silicone rubber and an ethylene-.alpha.-olefin-polyene amorphous copolymer having specified polyene components. Furthermore particularly, the present invention relates to a curable rubber composition having superior strength properties and water resistance to those of the silicone rubber and reduced mold fouling phenomenon and thermal aging resistance as compared with the ethylene-.alpha.-olefin-polyene amorphous copolymer.
2. Description of the Background
There prevails a demand for improved strength and water resistance of the silicone rubber, which has served various industrial applications such as packing, gaskets, diaphragms, rollers and belting by dint of its good thermal aging resistance. An attempt has been made to develop an improved recipe of the silicone rubber by way of adding fine divided silica with the result that its processing properties tend to be thereby impaired, although its strengths were improved.
The ethylene-.alpha.-olefin-polyene amorphous copolymer, on the other hand, serves such uses as glass run channels, weather strip sponge, radiator hose, various boots and plug caps for the automotive application by dint of its merits including high strength and water resistance and excellent dielectric strength. Nonetheless, there prevails a demand for further improvement of its thermal aging resistance as well as solution of problems associated with mold fouling.